The laws of different countries govern in different ways the requirements placed on the purity of waste waters fed into the public sewage system in dental practices. In countries with demanding legislation, the required purity of the waste water can only be met with the aid of separating centrifuges. In other countries, the required purity can also be met by sedimentation separators.
It would be desirable to have a separator which, in terms of cost, is significantly below the costs of separating centrifuges, but at the same time has a significantly better separating performance than a pure sedimentation separator.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.